nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules , and then tell me what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names(Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. So, all you have to do is fill out this form: '''Name: ' Rank: Appearance: ' '''Personality: ' '''History: Family: ' '''Extra: ' Please remember to add your signature at the end of your entry. If you don't, your cat will be disregarded. '''*Note: '''If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, please sign your signature so that we know who it is. Thank you! Leave Your Cats Below Here Name: Stockholm Rank: rogue/kittypet Appearence: A White snowy tom, with brown tips, Blue eyes Personality: Easy, Laid back, bold, humourous History; N/A Family: Unknown Extra: Good friends with Sweden, Tim and Avicii coz they're from the same breeder (All related to Sweden country) Den legendariska Husky i sverigeThe legendary Husky of Sweden 06:23, July 27, 2013 (UTC) '''Approved! '''Rainy TalkBlog 21:48, August 1, 2013 (UTC) '''Name: Gabby Rank: Kittypet Appearance: A beautiful ginger-striped she-cat with gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, along with soft paws and fluffy fur. Personality: Playful, cheeky, shy, discipline, smiley History: Gabby lives with her twolegs in a cozy farm near The Clearing. Family: Cloudy (Mother; deceased) Extras: None -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 20:18, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Approved! '''Rainy TalkBlog 20:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Name: Pawpaw Rank: Loner Appearance: Black and white tuxedo tom with amber eyes. Personality: Pawpaw is loud, egotistic, and secretive. The opposite of his siblings, he is very social around cats and won't struggle trying to make friends with strangers. However, he can be a douche at times, and is very picky when it comes to eating, which was partly the main reason why he almost died during leaf-bare. Despite his social side, he is secretive and doesn't like sharing personal subjects towards even his friends. He is a very loud tom. Knowing that being quiet won't get him anywhere good, he tries to talk as much as possible until his voice is hoarse. He usually tries to edge his mate into being the same, but gives up when she never replies. Pawpaw can become very annoying when he continues chatting, and most of the conversations he start ends with a very unhappy cat. He usually gets carried away when talking to someone else, and may boast constantly when he's in a prideful mood. His ego usually chases away other cats, but may also pull them in to be his friend. As secretive as he is, he usually talks about how amazing he is and anything that isn't a secret. Pawpaw is vain when it comes to this, and even narcissistic. He believes himself to be an amazing tom, and constantly boasts about his successful times, but always leaves out his failings and the wrongdoings. Despite all odds, he is a friendly, social cat that is eager to befriend any cat he sees. History: LONER. Family: Sister: Wanda Extras: He is apprentice aged and will join the clan as Pawpawpaw c: 02:47, July 26, 2013 (UTC) '''Interesting name, but suitable explanation :) Approved! '''Rainy ' Talk Blog 02:53, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Name: Bouncepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Small calico tom with blue eyes Personality: Energetic, lithe, and impatient. Makes threats he won't actually carry out. Is always hungry and hunts quickly, 'to get it over with.' He is loud, not afraid to voice his opinions. Is easily bored, and HATES intruders. Is sarcastic as much as he is talkative. Can be anoying. VERY annoying. Is easily impressed, and a flirter with she-cats. Can be fooled by any cat. History: Clanborn. Normal life. There. :3 Family: Moonfire (mother; living), Fallenleaf (father; living), Blazepaw (sister; living) Extras: None XD Name:Shimmerpaw Rank:Apprentice Appearence:Black Tom with an orange stripe on his back Personality: ussually keeps to himself but can be happy at times History: Found on a bank with his mom and brother Family: Sister:Speckledpaw Mom:Sunfire Father:Unknown Extras:None Signature: nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tallstar007 '''Approved! Next time please put your cat at the bottom of the page. Thanks! '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 18:42, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Name: Blazepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Red-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Personality: Gentle, but great fighter. Is easily annoyed (mostly by her brother, Bouncepaw). Flirts with toms. Doesn't like to hunt or tend to the elders, though. History: Clanborn. Normal life. There. :3 Family: Moonfire (mother; living), Fallenleaf (father; living), Bouncepaw (brother; living) Extras: None Name: Moonfire Rank: Warrior Appearance: Silver she-cat with green eyes Personality: Fiercely protective of her kin and Clan. Loves annoying the cats with her as-a-matter-of-factness. History: Blargh. Born in NightClan, rasied to be a warrior, nothing accheived, regular warrior, had kits with Fallenleaf, all that nice stuff. :3 Family: Fallenleaf (mate; living), Bouncepaw (son; living), Blazepaw (daughter; living) Extras: None Name: Fallenleaf Rank: Warrior Appearance: Gray tabby and white tom with blue eyes Personality: Quiet, strong climber, is caring. Wanted to be medicine cat, but was in love with Moonpaw (Moonfire). History: Clanborn, raised as a warrior, became mates with Moonfire. :3 Family: Moonfire (mate; living), Bouncepaw (son; living), Blazepaw (daughter; living) Extras: None ~~ Eevee goes RAWR. HEAR THE RAWR. :3 Eevee, I need you to change Foxpaw's name. Also, meet me on chat. -Misty ___________________ Name: Blizzardfall Rank: Elder Appearance: White tom with grey splashes and blue eyes. Personality: Protective in times of need, Blizzardfall is a suprisingly good fighter when needed. Otherwise, he is funny, and basically the awesomest elder. History: Clanborn. Family: Fallowlight (sister) Buzzardtail (Grandson) Greyfire(Nephew) Spotteddapple (Grand-daughter) Unknown Tom (son in law) Trouteye (Grandson) Extras: None Name: Fallowlight Rank: Elder Appearance: Creamy shecat with amber eyes. Personality: A social, attractive she who isnt snobby. Her fur lost some of its shine. History: Clanborn. Family: Blizzardfall (Brother) Unknown Tom (Mate) Grayfire(Son) Spotteddapple (Grand-daughter) Trouteye (Grandson) Extra: None Name: Grayfire Rank: Senior Warrior Personality: A gentle father, netherless loving to close friends. He is also strict like his son Appearance: Speckled grey tom with amber eyes History: Clanborn. Mate dead Family: Blizzardfall (Uncle) Fallowlight (Mother) Unknown Tom (father) Spotteddapple (Daughter) Trouteye (Son) Extras: None Name: Spotteddapple Rank: Warrior Personality: A sweet she-cat who loves to make trouble Appearance: Cream she cat with blue eyes and speckled brown spots History: Clanborn. Family: Blizzardfall (Dads uncle XD) Fallowlight (Grandmother) Trouteye (Brother) Unknown Tom (Grandfather) Grayfire (Father) Name: Trouteye Rank: Warrior Personality: He seems strict, but few cats know he is gentle. Apperance: Inheriting Blizzardfalls white pelt and blue eyes. History: Clanborn. Family: Blizzardfall (Dads uncle XD) Fallowlight (Grandmother) Spotteddapple(Sister) Unknown Tom (Grandfather) Grayfire (Father) Extras: None I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 21:17, July 28, 2013 (UTC) All Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 21:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Name: Brackenheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: Golden-brown tom with gray stripes and tail-tip Personality: he is fiercely protective of his family. He never jumps into battle without thinking of a strategy first. History: Clanborn Family: Spottedpaw (daughter), Cloudstep (Mate) Extras: None Cloudstep Queen Pretty white she-cat with silver-grey paws and tail-tip She is kind to kits but has very little patience with others. Once was a kittypet, joined NightClan Family: See Brackenheart Extras: She's heavily expecting kits. Spottedpaw Small tortoiseshell she00:25, July 29, 2013 (UTC)[[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']]-cat with black paws and silver-grey stripes down back and a white tail-tip She can be sarcastic and rude, but she is usually happy. She has a tendency to talk back to warriors. Clanborn Family: see Brackenheart. 'Tater!!The Sky IsThe limit!' 21:31, July 28, 2013 (UTC) '''Approved! '''Rainy' TalkBlog 21:48, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Name: Shade Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Handsome Dark Brown Tom with Green eyes Personality: Doesn't Trust many Cats He is mean to everyone But Beautiful She-cats and His Friends which are Fire and Silverpaw Family: Dead History: Rouge Until he met Silverpaw and she took him to her clan and he asked Stormstar if he could join but to ask that he kept his name. Extras: No Extras By: Kitten Meow you've been kitttenized Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit]] 00:25, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Lightingpaw Name:Flame Rank:'''Apprentice '''Appearance: She is a (pretty shade of) orange and brown she-cat with brown eyes. Personality: She is nice, but very protective. History: father died in a fire along with Her mother. Rouge unil she found Nightclan Family: Dead Kitten Approved! :) --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 01:52, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Name: Amberpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: A gorgeous cream-coated she-cat with beautiful amber eyes and soft, fluffy ears Personality: Playful, kind, mysterious, caring History: Amberpaw's mother died after a battle with DeathClan. She was later cared by the Warriors in NightClan, with Rivertail treating her like her own daughter. Amberpaw is now happy and safe in NightClan. Family: Gingerfur (Mother; deceased) Extras: None -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 15:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Approved Mistybird Talk ---- Name:Speckledpaw Rank:Apprentice Appearance:Black She-cat with white spots speckiling her back Pesonality:Likes to talk and is mostly cheerful until she remembers her past... History:Found on a bank with Her brother and mom and taken in (like her brother) Family: Brother:Shimmerpaw Mother:Sunfire Extras:None Signature: Tallstar007 Approved! :D '''Rainy ' Talk Blog 01:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Breeze Rank: Loner Appearance: lithe, sleek, silver-and-white she-cat with very pale blue eyes. Personality: She is independent and doesn't like being with others. She is tomboyish and energetic. History: she was born in the Clan as Breezekit, but when she was an apprentice, she left the Clan because of her abusive mentor, and took the name Breeze. She knows that she won't join the Clan again, even if she wouldn't see her old mentor again. Extras: None. ---- Name:Sunfire Rank:Queen/Warrior Appearance Golden She-cat with a small orange spot on her nose Personality:Cool,Calm and never rushes into the face of danger without a reason,Has terrific fighting skills History:Found on a bank with her son and daughter,She was heavy with kits Extras:Expecting kits in a week Accepted ---- :Name: Redfang :Rank: Warrior :Appearance: A somewhat fluffy black tom with a glossy black pelt and bright, amber/red eyes. :Personality: It's too long for me to type it down right now. -tired and sleepy and on an ipad- Long personality short, he's a reckless yet a warmhearted and a diligent warrior of the clan. :History: Clanborn. :Extras: Will become Yellowshade's mate in the future (SPECIALSHIPPINGGG). He's also loosely based off Red from Pokemon. 08:07, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Raggedpaw A ragged pelted russet tom Personality: He's reckless and mischevious. Tends to cause trouble. A hardcore handful. History: Clanborn. Extras: None. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 13:15, July 31, 2013 (UTC) '''Approved! '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 21:48, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Dawnpaw apprentice 3 shades of brown looks like a tree she-cat with iris colered eyes Freindly careing loveing (i really like sweet cats) (Father) Pinefoot (Mother) Maplefur (Brothers) Foxpaw and Wolfpaw (Sister) Sagepaw Clan born -Robinclawshe-cat- '''Approved! '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 21:48, August 1, 2013 (UTC) '''Approved! '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 16:49, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Name: Risingkit Rank: Kit Appearence: Large lack tabby tom with emerald green eyes. Personality: A natural born leader, sometimes cocky, funny and a good friend. History; Originally from Warriorcatclansrp Wiki; had a sister and they had prophecies about their destiny Family: Unknown Extra: Needs a queen for a mother, as he is 2 moons. [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]][[User talk:Rowanflight|''"That was then, this is now."]] 19:29, July 31, 2013 (UTC) '''Approved! '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 19:30, July 31, 2013 (UTC) '''Name: Thomas' Rank: Kittypet Appearance: A brown handsome tom with amber eyes. Personality: Good, kind, mysterious, secretive. History: Originally called Brownpaw, Thomas was a cat in NightClan, but got exiled for killing a cat. Afterwards, he became a kittypet and was renamed to Thomas. Family: All dead. Extra: None --Breakfast Panda (talk) 19:28, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Approved! :D '''Rainy ' Talk Blog 19:32, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Foxpaw Apprentice Redish ginger long haired tom with white paws and tail and amber eyes Great fighter sweet to clan mates Clan born (father)Pinefoot (mother) Maplefur (sisters)Dawnpaw and Sagepaw (brother)Wolfpaw No extras -Robinclawshe-cat '''Approved! '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 21:48, August 1, 2013 (UTC) --- By Kitten Below Name: Duskkit Rank: Umm... Kit XD Appearance: Tiny brownish-gray tom with large eyes (left blue, right orange) Personality: Quiet, shy, does not interact well with other cats. Does not like being talked to, but opens up when he gets to know the cat. Keeps to himself. Family: Lionpelt, Leaf, littermates Name: Jaykit Rank: Kit Appearance: Dark gray tom, light green eyes, white paw-toes Personality: Playful, kind, optimistic, but will sleep a lot if he gets the chance to. Family: Lionpelt, Leaf, Robinkit, Oriolekit, other siblings Riverkit ..kit Gray she-cat, with soft, charming blue eyes. Riverkit is very prideful and rude, though she'd never admit it. She thinks herself above others and without flaws. She can manipulate cats, and sometimes she's quite insulting. Her good looks award her toms, but (most) she-cats despise her. She'll like you if you look good, (she chooses if you are or not) but those cats who are sassy and their fur's all dirty - no. Name: Hopekit Rank: Kit Appearance: Reddish-brown she-cat with soft yellow eyes. Personality: Bouncy, funny, and energetic but can be serious and shy and if she thinks something is wrong, don't try and pursuade her into it. She will stay firm. Family: Lionpelt, Leaf, Other siblings Name: Oriolekit Appearance: fluffy, long-furred, golden colored tom with silver paws Personality: bubbly, happy, always cheerful, and is very good tempered Family: Duh Extras: None Name:Breezekit Appearance: Dark Blue eyes,short furred, light orange pelt Tom Personality: fun,smart,runt of the litter,weak and likes to mess around his family worries about him a lot Family:Leaf,Lionpelt and littermates Extras: TBA No powers btw -By Kitten '''Approved! '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 23:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Name: Duskshimmer Appearance: Yellow eyes with gray fur. She-cat. Personality: Smart, shy, and hates to be in a crowd. Family: None, all died. Extras: She likes the water. -By Firey (Cchen3) '''Approved '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 23:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Name:Breeze Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Light-blueish gray pelt Tom with Handsome blue eyes Personality:Smart,nice,and quick Family: brother:Shade Extras:he left His clan to find his brother By Kitten '''Approved '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 23:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Deathheart, formally name was unknown Rank: former rogue Appearance: Large Dark-Red Tom with wide shoulders. Dozen-plus varying scars including deep gashes that with blood that has dried. Unusual Blue eyes with red mix. Personality: Dark-Hearted, Brave, Smart, and Some-what curious. Family: Mother: Blue, Father: Thomas, Sister: Sarah. Extra: Entire family used to live in a large city with an unknown whereabouts, when a group of rogues brutally murdered Deatheart's family. He was forced to then kill off all the rogues by himself in a fight for life or death, and recieved the scars he possesses. While wandering aimlessly afterward, he began calling himself Deatheart. By XxDeathTalonxX Approved! :D --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 01:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Name: Gingerpaw Rank: Elder XD Apprentice Appearance: A white tom with ginger spots, much like Gingerstripe's fur, but he has bay eyes and a striped tail. Personality: A funny cat, Gingerpaw likes to relax in the sun. He is also very scared, cowering at new cats, but will chat happily if you know him. Cowering from battle, Gingerpaw is a social tom if you know him, a bad fighter, and general good guy. Family: Rumored Gingerstripe's son. Im planning to discuss this with Icy. Extras: Rumored Gingerstripe's son. ^ And I am celebrating a (late) 1000 edits with Gingerpaw, and is made with love, in memory of my cat. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 03:40, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Name:Blaze Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Light-blueish gray pelt She-Cat with Pretty blue eyes Personality:Smart,nice,and quick Beautiful Family: Unknown Extras:None By Kitten Accepted (both Gingerpaw and Blaze) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Sora Rank:Rouge Appearance:Brown tom with spiky fur on his head Personality:Will help ANYONE in danger,has a good sense of humor Family:Unknown (Even the charecter he's directly based on XD) Extras:Based on a someone XD By Tallstar THE LEADER OF DONALD DUCK (My new title like it?) Accepted Name: Solar Rank: Solar was a formal Clan deputy, and has become a loner. Appearance: Glistening Silvery-White Tom with Unusual Multicolored eyes. Left if white, right is Forest Green. Personality: Solar is friendly in most cases, and doesn't like to fight as much as others. He is curious, always trying to explore new places and see new things. Solar is courageous and brave, and will fight to the death if needed. He is undoubtably loyal, and will betray what he thinks is the most important: the Clan. Lastly, Solar is very adaptable and intelligent, usually fitting his personality with the situation at hand. Family: Solar has never met his younger brother, Deatheart, and doesn't know where his family is. His mother is Blue, and his Father is Thomas. Solar also has a sister, Sarah. Extras: Solar was born into his family when they lived in a Twoleg city, far away. He decided to run away, because Solar felt as his family was treating him poorly. He wandered in the middle of nowhere, when a Clan by the name of SunClan welcomed him into their family. Solar became an apprentice, and trained hard to become a warrior. After thorough conflict and stress, Solar managed to become SunClan's deputy. However, just then, the three other Clans he was competing with, savagely attacked! During the battle, out of pure greed, all the Clans fought against each other. All four Clans were destroyed in the battle, but Solar used his wits, and escaped. He became a loner and wandered, in search of a home once again. Solar ended up in NightClan territory, and he became dedicated to joining in hopes of becoming a Warrior, once again. By XxDeathTalonxX '''Approved! '''Rainy' ' Talk Blog 14:03, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- '''Name: Milkpaw' Rank: Apprentice Appearance: A beautiful white she-cat with black stripes and gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Personality: Playful, piggy, mysterious, good sense of humor, kind. History: Clanborn. Family: Rivertail (Mother), Rubykit (Sister), Sapphirekit (Sister), Emeraldkit (Brother) Extras: None. -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 17:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Approved! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 17:40, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Iris Queen/loner golden she-cat with white paws and tail and pretty dark blue eyes Family unknown kits History loner family unknown kits -Robinclawshe-cat Name: Carter Rank: Leader of his bother and sister's loner group Appearance: A deep blue-gray Tom with faint gray stripes, Blue eyes. Personality: Curious, friendly, brave, and charming Family: Brother: Rome, Sister: Abbey, Mother and Father deceased Extras: None Name: Rome Rank:Member of Carter's loner group Appearance: Huge black Tom with white feet, blue eyes. Personality: Smart, Loyal, tempered, and fast thinking. Family: Listed in Carter's entry Extras: none Name:Abbey Rank: Member of Carter's loner group Appearance: rather small white she-cat with green eyes. Personality: Intelligent, friendly, quick, and snobby. Family: Listed in Carter's entry Extras: Is sick with an unknown flu that will spread if come into contact. By XxDeathTalonxX Approved! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 20:13, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Lili Rank: Kittypet/Loner Appearance: Blonde/Golden fur and green eyes,and a blue ribbon on the left side of her head Personality: She is rather high-tech,with a humble and mature personality,and a level head,though he will clearly state her veiws. Her speaking pattern is rather formal,and she doesn't quite understand the informal speaking pattern of Americat. She is very social and has many friends. Family: Vash is her adopted sister. Lili and Vash live in Switzerland and Liechtenstein's house. Lili is owned by Liechtenstein. Extras: Vash adopteed her,after seeing Lili in a poor state. ~Spottedstar02,queen of Spots,and Cat Assassins Approved! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 20:46, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Name: Basch Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Brown and white tome with a red collar with a small silver scross hanging off it and forest green eyes Personality: He is eternally neutral, a recluse, and a xenophobic. He is also a strong fighter, and would fight as a mercenary when necessary. He has a soft spot for Liechtenstein and is extremely protective of her. ''' '''History: He belongs to a human who's formally referred to as Basch Zwingli, who a) keeps goats and b) lives with his adopted sister. He found Lili when she was hurt, and took her in as his sister. Family: Adopted sister: Lili Extra: N/A ' ' Accepted Name Redkit Rank Kit Small bright red pelted kit with large white eyes. Personality: Charming, Smart, and adaptable Unknown family, Extras None XxDeathTalonxX (talk) 00:14, August 3, 2013 (UTC)